


You re Not Sorry*Liam Payne Imagine*

by KaiserinCheshire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinCheshire/pseuds/KaiserinCheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a heartbreak imagine you have to read and find out what happens. Comment What You think and tell me if you want a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His POV

**Author's Note:**

> Key:  
> (Y/F/N) or (Y/N)- Your First Name or Your Name  
> (Y/L/N)- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color  
> (F/D)- Favorite Drink  
> (F/F)- Favorite Flower  
> (F/P)- Favorite Place  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (F/B)- Favorite Breakfast  
> (F/L)- Favorite Lunch  
> (F/D)- Favorite Dinner  
> (F/O)- Favorite Outfit  
> (Y/A)- Your Age

I hug (Y/N) from behind, so she won’t see the pain and guilt flashing through my eyes, but she turns around in my arms and I’m not quick enough to mask my true feelings with faux ones.  
“Li, what’s wrong, you’ve been off all day?” she asks, I feel as though I’ve been stabbed in the chest. How can I do this? How can I hurt her? She seems so concerned! I don’t deserve her concern. I can’t do it.  
“Nothing (Y/N), I’m fine, I promise baby.” I smile. It’s obviously not convincing though, because she frowns.  
“Nope, you’re not! Babe, if something’s wrong, tell me.”  
“Okay, fine, you want to know?” I say, a little abruptly.  
She nods.  
“(Y/N), I think we should break up.”  
I see pain flash through her eyes. Then anger, hurt, heartbreak. She looks as though I’m tearing her apart, piece by piece, limb by limb. The only thing I won’t do is apologize, say it was a stupid joke or a dare, take her in my arms and kiss the pain away.  
But I can’t. I’m not allowed to. Management says so. I can’t ruin the boy’s careers. I care about them too much. I have to do this. (Y/N) will move on, unlike me. I love her, so much. It’s killing me to leave her.  
But I have to.  
“And to think I loved you.” She narrows her eyes.  
“I love you, (Y/N)! I really do! It’s just…It’s better for both of us.” I plead with my eyes for her to forgive me.  
But she just makes it worse.  
“Liam I need you!” she begs, it hurts to see her like this. To hear the desperation in her voice.  
“(Y/N), I love you. I’ll always love you. Just remember that that?” my voice is off. But I’m trying.  
She’ll get better. She’ll get over me. I know she will. She’s strong. Stronger than me.  
“No.”  
“Sorry?” I was stunned. Her insight had completely changed.  
“No, I won’t remember that, because if I remember that, the flashbacks will come back, I’ll see our relationship all the time and I don’t need that, Liam. I don’t’ need any reminders. So, thanks, but no thanks. I love you too, now ba-bye.” She offers a small wave and I can see anger in her eyes. She walked up to the front door as quickly as she can, picking up everything of hers on her way. Leaving her house keys behind. She murmurs something unintelligible before slipping out of the door.  
“I love you, (Y/N).” I mutter as I watch her slip away. Slip out of my life. There’s not a single thing I can do about it.  
I fall to the floor, horrible, ragged breaths leaving my chest, my sobs carrying out through the house which feels so empty without her here. So, this is what feels like to be broken.  
I know she’ll work through the pain. She’ll get over it in time. It’s what’s best for her and for the boys. I don’t matter, as long as they’re all okay. I know there won’t be any more late night phone calls. I’ll never tell her I love her again, I won’t be able to make her laugh or smile, she won’t be my reason for living anymore.  
The tears cascade down my cheeks.  
But as long as she’ll be happy, even if I’m not.


	2. Your POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This a heartbreak imagine you have to read and find out what happens. Comment What You think and tell me if you want a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:  
> (Y/F/N) or (Y/N)- Your First Name or Your Name  
> (Y/L/N)- Your Last Name  
> (H/C)- Hair Color  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (E/C)- Eye Color  
> (F/C)- Favorite Color  
> (F/D)- Favorite Drink  
> (F/F)- Favorite Flower  
> (F/P)- Favorite Place  
> (H/L)- Hair Length  
> (F/B)- Favorite Breakfast  
> (F/L)- Favorite Lunch  
> (F/D)- Favorite Dinner  
> (F/O)- Favorite Outfit  
> (Y/A)- Your Age

You twirl around in Liam’s arms, just in time to see guilt flash through his eyes.  
“Li, what’s wrong, you’ve been off all day?” you ask, concerned, this was totally out of character for him.  
“Nothing, (Y/N), I’m fine, I promise baby.” He smiles, a traitor smile.  
“Nope, you’re not. Babe, if something’s wrong, tell me.”  
“Okay, fine, you want to know?”  
You nod.  
“(Y/N), I think we should break up.  
There it is.  
The heartbreak.  
The flashbacks.  
The pain.  
No wonder so many songs have been written about it. It’s brutal. To hear those 6 words coming from Liam’s lips. The same lips that have kissed you so many times, the same lips that have told you he loves you, he’ll never let you go.  
Those perfectly shaped, pink lips that lied so many times. You feel as though Liam has taken you apart limb by limb, ripping up you and your life, shredding your heart into millions of thin strips.  
“And to think I loved you.”  
“I love you, (Y/N)! I really do! It’s just…It’s better for both of us.”  
“Liam, I need you!” your tone reeks of desperation, but you don’t care. You can’t see your life without Liam.  
“(Y/N), I love you. I’ll always love you. Just remember that?” his voice sounds mechanical. Almost routine-like.  
“No.”  
“Sorry?”  
“No, I won’t remember that, because if I remember that, the flashbacks will come back, I’ll see our relationship all the time and I don’t need that, Liam. I don’t need any of more reminders. So, thanks, but no thanks. I love you too, now ba-bye.”  
You give him a small wave, the desperation slipping from your voice, anger replacing it. You slipped pot of his flat as you could, packing as much as you could in the small amount of time it took you to reach his front door.  
“I love you, Liam.” You murmured quietly slipping out of the front door.


End file.
